Who I really am
by music-girl138
Summary: Hey, my name is Edward Skipper Colio...well at least thats who everyone in PeachCreak thinks I am. Everyone in PeachCreak knows me as the money loveing, greeding, selfish, boy who trys to scam everyone out of there money. Im really a girl...
1. The truth must be refeld

_~I promise this is NOT a yaio fic just keep reading and it'll make more sence, I do NOT own Ed,Edd,n,Eddy. I only own Eddie, Brandon, Edna and there parents, I don't own anyone off of Billy and Mandy eather~ _

_ ~The truth must be refeld~ _

_Hey, my name is Edward Skipper Colio...well at least that's who everyone in Peach Creak thinks I am. Everyone in PeachCreak knows me as the money loving, greedy, selfish, boy who try's to scam everyone out of there money. Im really a girl...I made a dumb bet with my even dumber than Ed older brother Brandon that I would act like him and act like a boy. He knows I can't refuse a bet, sence our mom is a police officer and our dad owns every jawbreaker factory in the world were rich and the winner gets $2,000 in cash,knowing me I couldent refuse. Our mom and dad don't know about our little bet. Im really from Star City, Calidonia. The reason I "live" in PeachCreak is beacause my mom got tranford here to help out but my dad still lives in our huge manschion back in Star City. Did i forget to menchion I have a twin sister named Edna, by the way my real name is Eddiena. I still go to Star City every two weeks, I also go to Star Academy for the proforming arts. My sister and my brother stay in Star while I go to PeachCreak to have my life turned into a living hell. I think I also forgot to menchion that Iv fallin in love with my best friend at PeachCreak, his name is Double D (well his real name is Eddward Claroso).And yes, the Kanker Sisters know I'm a girl and still hate me,Lee only pretends to kiss me and when were alone we just fist fight and I always win. My other friend is named Edward Smith,the kid may be simple minded, but I have to admit, he's a real friend. In star im super "popular" and im friends with everyone and I have true friends there,plus me Edna and my friend Mandy (off of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), rule Star Academy, in PeachCreak im stuck with a bunch of haters, the only reason I havent killed everyone there is because I have my only true friends there, Ed and Double D. This is how the people in PeachCreak see my personality as. _

_Name-Eddy Age-13 Social Status-very low Inteligence-low Likes-money, myself, money, jawbreakers Dislikes-birds, school, big words, empty wallets, no money Crush-Nazz _

_But this is my real personality... _

_Name-Eddie Age-12 Social Status-very,very,very,very, high Inteligance-very,very,very, high Likes-music, T.V, mindless comics, music, money,singing, music, video games, jawbreakers, tourchering Brandon Dislikes-school,no music,my IPod runing out of power of breaking, no music, baby shows, no music Crush-Double D My story all began with a phone call. _

_I was my room one in PeachCreek day sleeping when my cell phone rang. When I ansered it i herd my sister Edna say "hey your not ganna beleave what just happend". All I could respond with was "Did you final learn that I'm ganna kill you the next time you wake me up", she started laughing then said "No, mom got tranferd back to Star perminaly and mom is friends with the parents at PeachCreak and dad wants to offer them jobs so you and all your friends there are coming back to Star. THERE WHAT? "They can't be coming, the only people that don't drive me completly crazy up in this place is Ed, and Double D, and thats SOMETIMES! Well tough luck she said, just pack your stuff and don't worry me and Brandon will be there in a fue hou..WHAT,WE HAVE TO GO BY PLANE,THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY ON MY LOVE FOR MUSIC ARE YOU GETTING ME ON DAT PLANE" I herd her say. Then she stoped yelling and told me that there trying to force her on a plane and I herd Brandon take the phone and he then said, sorry about dat, she's freaking out about the plane and you have to go on one to wether you like it or not and we'll be there in a fue hours so get packed. I sighed and then said fine, but were geting first class right, "of couse, hell I wouldnt be going if we werent going on first class" Brandon said. Edna then toke back the phone and said "P.S tell everyone your a girl,please, I got to go,Deuces. _

_With that I went to go get dressed and start packing. _

_After I got dressed I was wereing what I always were in Star City, I white shirt that says "Devilish Angel" on it and some black pants. I always wore a red hat in PeachCreack to hide my hair so no one would know I was a girl, but sence I was going back home, I desided not to where it and to let my long dark black (well navy blue really) hang all the way down which is to my waist. I grabed my brush out of my dresser and brushed my bangs that are some how purple (thats the way me and sister were born). I then put on my white and baby blue heelies and "rolled" out of my room when the most shocking thing of my life happend, Ed broke down my front door but he dident see me. As they were heading upstairs a ran to my room and locked my door. Double D being the polite person he is knocked on my bedroom door and said "Eddy, Eddy, are you in there", then I herd Ed say "Oh,Oh, I have a idea". All of a sudden I see my door broken in half by my lovable, dumb, sweet, stubid, goldin hearted, simpleminded friend Ed, or as I call him, lumpy. They stood there schocked when they saw me, hell i can't blame them, going four years thinking your best friend was a boy but it turns out he is really a SHE. I stood there blushing out of my mind when Double D broke the silence with "Eddy is..is that you?" I knew that I had to tell them, I couldent lie, especily to a face like Double D's. Yeah it's me but look I can explane, I said in my real high-piched voice. Double D then said "Please do explane Eddy, this is the first I have ever seen you like this and it is very unexspected of you to go to such porpotions all for one little minner scam or to keep a roumer from spreding around that would ruin your reputation. "This isent a scam or anything, it's the real me, I made a bet with my idiot of a older brother Brandon that I would act like a guy and pretend to have his personality, when really I don't care about money as much as you think I do, I do scams because I'm bored, the truth is...my mom is offercer Roshelle and my dad owns every jawbreaker factory in the world and I get a unlimeted jawbreakers whenever i want to...to be honest, my family is one of the most richest in the world and if theres anything else you want to know just ask." I told them. I then went to sit on my bed and Double D followed and stood in front of me (not wanting to mess up my bed). He then asked... _

_Are you a male or a female?-female What is your actual age?-12 Do you really love money as much as you claim to?-no, money really doesnt mean that much to me Why in hevans name did you make that, irresponsible, uncrehemable, inhumain, bet with your older sibliem?-I can't refuse a bet. I don't bet for fun, I bet to win and trust me, I never lose._  
_Ed then started freaking out and started crying. Double D asked him why, he was crying and he replied "E..E..Eddy is (sniffle)...not (sniffle)...a ed anymore. Double D then stated "Oh my, ed's right, you can't be a Ed if your name doesent start with the letters E.D. Then it hit me and I told them how I was still a Ed-"Guys calm down I'm still a Ed, my real name is Eddiena and is spelled E.D.D.I.E.N.A, so tecnialy I'm still an Ed. Ed then stoped crying and embraced me and Double D in a rib crushing hug, Me and Double D both stared blushing at the fact of us being so close to each other. Lumpy then let us down and I said, "And don't worry you guys can still call me Eddie, it's just spelled E.D.D.I.E insted of E.D.D.Y. Double D then smiled his imfamous shy smile that I have come to fall in love with over the past four years. Ed then had a lightbolb apper on his head and then said "We should tell everyone that Eddy is really a very, very pretty girl and not a boy". "You know Ed, thats actualy an amazing idea, Ed can you please let me and Eddie talk for one moment, Ed shook his head yes walked out of my bedroom. I then said "Double D, what is it that you wanted to talk about",he then said " Eddiena,can you promis me that you will only be you and only you? Please I really want to get to know the real you and I know your one of the people moving to Star City so it will give me a chance to really get know my best friend. "Fine, but about what Ed said, about telling everyone that I'm really a girl, lets just keep that between you, me, Ed, my older brother Brandon, and my twin sister Edna, ok",I said. Double D replied, "Okay...wait you have a twin sister, is there anything else you need to tell me beacuse I think you are posponing a lot of valuable information. I sighed, I don't really go to PeachCreek Jr. High, I really go to Star Academy for the proforming arts, my mom and the prinsible made a deal that all my work here would be extra credit, and whenever you see my grade card,...it's fake, I just print a fake one out on the computer, I'm actually a straight A student in advanced classes. _

_"Now, I told you everything, now you tell me everything", I said. What do you mean by that?, Double D replide. "By that", I said,"I mean whats under your hat, and I can promis you, I won't laugh. "I don't know", said Double D,"Only if you promis not to laugh okay". I sighed again, "okay". I'll admit, when Ed broke down my door and they saw me with my hair down, that was a suprise, but I take the "most shocking thing of my life" thing back, when Double D pulled off his hat I wanted to drool, he looked so cute without his hat, luckly for me I have at least a little bit of self control and held back the urge to drool. He had silky jet black hair that was almost to his shoulders. "Double D"...I stood up,"Why the hell do you even were the hat, I mean I can understand if you had bad hair or somthin, but as a friend, damn boy you look hot", noticeing what I just said I stared to blush. I wasent really the "flirt" out of me and Edna, that title belonged to her. When I looked at Double D he was blushing as well. All of a sudden Ed starts whineing for us to let him in, so to get him to stop so me and Double D can finish talking I grabed my newest copy of "Evil Tim" that Ed has begging his mom to get him for three weeks from whe he first saw it on T.V, and slid it under the door so he would be quiet. As soon as Ed laid eyes on the comic he squield and then ploped on the floor and started reading the comic book. Back with me and Double D, he was still blushing and so was I. When I regained my courage to say somthing, it came out as, "umm...sorry...that kinda...uhhh, sliped out". Double D face was so red it looked as if he had eatin 20 hot peppers in one bite. He then said, "It's quite alright,...but you really think I look,...umm..."hot" without my hat on", "Yeah, you do, you should try keeping it off once in a while". Double D then started to studder really bad, Oh my gosh he looks so cute when he's scared, "O...o...okay" he said. "I have to start packing to get ready to go, I'll just meet you and Ed at the park in about 10 minutes, aright". He studderd in an "Okay" again._


	2. Well that secreat dident last very long

~Well that secreat dident last very long~

After Ed had a hissy-fit about leaving and I let borrow my comic, I stared packing. My mom was in the basment packing. There were already boxes in my room so I went ahead and started pacing up my cloths. About three minutes later I had all my cloths and some of my other stuff packed. Two more minutes later I was done packing and headed down stairs. My mom was still in the basment so she dident see me leave.

~At the park~

When I got to the park I got a bit of a suprise, everyone in the cul-da-sac was there. Kevin, Jonny, and even Rolf had hearts in there eyes when they saw me. When I looked onver to Double D I noticed that he had even bigger hearts in his eyes than all of theres combined. I had the most strongest earge to just let the hearts pop out of my eyes right at Double D, but like I said, I have at least a little self control. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy looked as if they were looking at a super modle. I decided to break the silence with, "Why is everyone just staring at me?", I said with my Jamacion acient getting in the way. Kevin trying to ack all cool replide with "I don't know about those dorks, but I was just looking at my incredibly beautiful girlfriend also known as you. I think that comment made Jonny and Rolf go nuts cause Rolf then said "Poppycock, the pretty ed-girl is Rolf's...how you say...girlfriend". Jonny then came up to Rolf and Kevin and said "What do you mean your girlfriend, I saw her first...Plank, what do you mean back off she's yours. Jonny, Rolf, Kevin and...Plank...all started fighting over who's girlfriend i was. In the middle of there "little war" over me, Double D was on the playground with a blown horn and blew it as hard as he could. Ed then blurted out of nowhere, "Eddie only belongs to one person". "Yeah me" said Kevin. Then Ed said "No, Eddie belongs to Double D because Double D likes Eddie and Eddie likes Double D and they both like each other beacause they have fallin in love with each other said Ed hugging himself. I started to blush really badly because...it was true. I did fall in love with Double D.  
At that moment I got so lucky, no, blessed. My sister came up behined me embraced me in a hug harder than all of Ed's hugs combined in one. I was so thankful to have her here, plus it would take some of the load off my back. The guys could fight over her and the girls could admire her. With Edna keeping them all ocupied, I could spend more time with Double D. When I looked back at Ed, he looked as if he had seen a room full of, comics, B-movies, butter toast, and gravy. He ran up to Edna and toke her hand in a handshake and said "Hello my name is Ed and I like butter toast. My sister then said "Umm...Hi Ed my name is Edna. All I could do was laugh because Ed had huge hearts in eyes and was staring at Edna. I decided to let my sarcastic side take control when I said, "Wow Edna, you already have a boyfriend here. Im impressed, you havent even been here for five minutes". When me and my sister get mad you can see flames in our eyes (like numbah 3 of of "Kids Next Door"), and she looked as if she had to little volcanos on her eyes. All she could say was "Your a dead girl walking Eddiena", then she started chasing me all around the park until our athma started getting in the way. We both fell down from being to tired. The second Edna fell Ed came rushing over to help her up. Kevin walked over to me and helped me up. He did somthing I did not suspect though. Right after he helped me up he grabed my waist and said, "How about we ditch these dorks and go to my house for a little...you know...date. "No thanks, umm I'm good" I replide. When I turned my head to Double D he looked as if he wanted to just take a knife and stab Kevin right in the heart.

~Double D's P.O.V~

When I saw Kevin grab Eddiena by the waist, my mind and my heart mixed and turned. I got...jelous. I just couldent stand to see her in kevins arms. I wanted her to be in my arms. When I saw her in her room with her red hat off and her hair down...lets just say I think that uno and dos (of of the valentines dat special, i made up the names though) shot me with at least 10 arrows. I have never been good at talking to girls, but when I'm around Eddie...my heart skips a fue beats, I start to sweat, 10,000,000 times worse than when I'm around Nazz, and I can't seem to prosses any words to come out of my mouth. I have to face facts,...I,v have fallin for Eddiena, my best friend. There is no way she would ever like me back though. Back in her room, she was just trying to be nice. I wanted to...kill Kevin, I never would, I was just mad. Kevin was always mean to Eddie. He even blacked mailed her about her middle name being Skipper. I then saw Eddiena get out of Kevin's grip on her waist. All I can say was that I was thankful for that, she may not like me but at least she doesnt like him. She started to walk away from him and over to me and Ed as we stood on the playground. "Okay Ed, I thought I told Double D to tell you not to tell anyone about me being a girl". "I'm sorry Eddie, I won't do it again. I'll be a good boy", replied Ed. Eddiena then sighed, "It's alright Ed, I'm sure you dident mean to". I finaly scraped up enough courage to say something to Eddie, Edna walked up and interduced herself. "Hi I'm Edna, Eddie's twin sister, whats your name". Even though they look like clones of each other, I don't get all worked up when I'm around Edna like I do when I'm around Eddie. After Edna interduced herself she said that all the parents told her to tell everyone were about to move to Star City, Calidonia. We all headed for our parents cars.

~Eddie's P.O.V~

We all started going to our parents cars when my brother Brandon came up and said, were all riding in my parent's car because your guy's parents cars are full of all the suit cases, so come on. But two of you are ganna have to ride in one of the other parent's cars, I think she said Eddward or somthin, I just wasent paying much attention. Me and my sister hate it when our idiot older brother tells us what to do so we kinda told him off...just a little (yes, we talk at the same time). "And sence when did you tell us what to do cause the last time we checked you were our older brother, not our dad, so we don't have to listen to what you say" me and Edna said. "Well thats what mom said" then Brandon walked off and we all followed. When I was walking next to Double D I asked him, "Does he mean you or Ed?". "Well my mother and father said that I could invite one person to ride with me in there car. Do you want to?" I nodded my head yes and said yeah that would be cool. I could see him sweating a little...okay a lot, but I'm just happy I'm going home and staying home.

~Well thats the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 may take place somewhere else thats not Peach Creek or Star City. You'll have to figure out where the three mystery people are at and who they are. Please review~ 


End file.
